El odio une
by MonkeyMakoko
Summary: [Soukisu] Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaban, pero hay pocas cosas que unan más que el odio a otra persona.


La primera vez que se vieron después de tanto tiempo fue en una fiesta. Sosuke saludó a Kisumi vagamente con la mano y este le saludó a su vez con un efusivo movimiento de brazos y una amplia sonrisa.

Sosuke, rancio de nacimiento, no se acercó a él, si no que siguió hablando con sus amigos, ignorando a su ex compañero de clase. A Kisumi le importó un carajo que se acercara o no. Estaba muy ocupado intentando ligarse a una belleza.

La segunda vez que se vieron, fue en una cola para entrar al baño en otra fiesta. Ahí no hubo más remedio que intercambiar algunas frases. Si no todo hubiera sido terriblemente incómodo.

Más aún.

—¡¿Qué tal, Sosuke?! ¿Cómo te va, tío?

—Bien tío, tirando.

—¿Mi madre me ha comentado que estás trabajando con tu padre?

—Sí, le ayudo con los números, organización... Esas cosas, ya sabes.

—Ah, guay...

—Sí...

Sosuke sólo quería mear. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el tipo encerrado tanto tiempo en el baño? ¿Practicar los 100 metros libres en la bañera? Pegó dos veces con fuerza en la puerta del baño para recibir un ahogado: "¡Ya vaaaa!" Como respuesta.

—Y... – Sosuke continuó con la conversación girándose para mirar de nuevo a Kisumi —. ¿Tú qué tal?

—Estoy estudiando. Estudio y cuido a mi hermano. En realidad lo mismo de siempre pero versión avanzada. Ya sabes.

Ambos se rieron incómodamente hasta que el ocupante del baño salió y pudieron despedirse.

La tercera vez, la conversación surgió de manera más natural y fluida. Pudiera ser que algo en el ambiente les recordaba a su época en el colegio, o que los dos se aburrían mucho en aquella nueva fiesta... Bueno, vale, era eso y que la cerveza corría por todos lados.

Estaban sentados en una mesa, uno al lado del otro. Las latas y botellas de aquella bebida les rodeaban por todas partes. El encargado de comprar el alcohol había hecho un gran trabajo esta vez.

Llevaban charlando un buen rato. Y cuando parecía que la conversación iba a morir salió un nuevo tema mucho más interesante.

—¿Sigues en contacto con alguno de estos? —preguntó Sosuke dándole un trago a su bebida.

—Pues sí —contestó Kisumi —. Hablo a veces con Makoto por Skype y por mensajes al móvil. De hecho estoy pensando en ir a Tokio a visitarle. Pero tengo miedo de que cierta persona me mate en cuanto me baje del tren.

Sosuke intentó esconder su sonrisa detrás de la lata que estaba sosteniendo. Pero falló miserablemente.

—Oye no te rías de mi. Eso es muy cruel... —se quejó Kisumi poniendo cara de cachorrito desvalido, su especialidad —.¿Y tú qué? ¿Sigues hablando con el llorica de Rin?

—No le llames así —respondió Sosuke con brusquedad, haciendo que Kisumi levantara las manos sonriendo, en un gesto de rendición.

—Perdón, perdón... ¿Sabes algo de él?

—Sólo que se está entrenando como un loco allí en Australia. La verdad es que no habla mucho —otro sorbo a la lata y Sosuke la lanzó a una de las bolsas de basura repartidas por la sala justo después de aplastarla con una sola mano —. Al menos no conmigo...

—¿Haru?

—Haru.

Es curioso como a veces con una palabra puedes meter la pata de una manera horrible. Pero otras veces puede servir para todo lo contrario.

—Dime... ¿Qué... Qué opinas de él? – preguntó Kisumi casi en un susurro, acercándose un poco más a su ex compañero.

—¿De Haru?

—Sí.

—Pues... —Sosuke se acercó también un poco más, hablando con precaución —. No creas que me cae muy allá...

—Ah ¿no?

—No...

Sosuke miró a un lado y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando casi pegado a la oreja de Kisumi. Su pelo rosa le estaba haciendo cosquillas en una mejilla. ¿Cuándo se habían acercado tanto?

—A mí tampoco. Es un poco... Raro ¿no crees?

—¿Un poco? Es raro de cojones.

Sosuke se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto abandonaron su boca. Vale que a veces era algo brusco. Pero no solía hablar mal de la gente de buenas a primeras. Al menos no con desconocidos, vaya.

Bueno, técnicamente Kisumi no era un desconocido, solo alguien con quien no hablaba desde hace muchos años. Si no contamos lo de la cola del baño y lo de encontrarse en el médico...

La cabeza le daba vueltas, demasiados pensamientos para tanta cerveza.

—¡Sí! —Kisumi se enderezó sonriendo y levantando los brazos, como clamando al cielo. Pero enseguida volvió a acercase a Sosuke, apoyando sus manos

en las rodillas de este y asustándole, casi pegando su cara a la suya - ¡por fin! ¡Por fin conozco a alguien que le odia! No me digas que su obsesión con el agua es algo normal, ¡no lo es! Quiero decir. A Makoto también le gusta nadar ¿vale? Y no se pasa todo el puñetero día dentro de la bañera.

—No le odio...

Kisumi le miró alzando una ceja y la cabeza inclinada. Sin creerse una palabra.

—Vale —admitió Sosuke sonrojándose ligeramente —, me cae como el culo.

—Genial...

Mientras hablaba, una mano de Kisumi recorría uno de los muslos de Sosuke. El pulgar hacia movimientos circulares, dejándole una extraña sensación de hormigueo en su piel allí por donde pasaba.

La respiración de Sosuke se aceleró y lo único que se ocurrió para disimularlo fue toser, llevándose una mano cerrada a su boca y esperando que su ex compañero no se diera cuenta de nada.

Kisumi clavó su mirada en él. Sus ojos violetas brillaban bajo sus ojos entrecerrados con algo de maldad y diversión. Su sonrisa era contagiosa. Y muy bonita, ¿por qué negarlo?

—Oye... —la suave voz de Kisumi volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos —¿qué te parece si robamos unas cuantas cervezas y seguimos esta conversación tan interesante en mi casa?

—Me parece perfecto.

* * *

Le echo la mitad de la culpa de shippear esta pareja tan extraña a Pandanoi. Pero es que es verdad que hay pocas cosas que unan más que el odio común hacia otra persona.


End file.
